


The Little Voice in Your Ear [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Eleven Little Roosters (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, it's at the very end and you should be able to guess who dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Michael Jones is dead and Gavin the Third can't handle it.





	The Little Voice in Your Ear [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Voice in Your Ear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392795) by [Sandstripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n3e1dq51wzvk9g8/The+Little+Voice+in+Your+Ear.m4b) (42.33 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2198jc25e58d2ab/The+Little+Voice+in+Your+Ear.mp3) (27.41 MBs)

Running time [00:29:56]


End file.
